Conventionally, for example, to accurately and quickly deliver customers cash and receive them at a store, coin handling machines such as automatic change dispensers which are electrically connected to POS registers and capable of automatically depositing and dispensing coins have been developed.
In this coin handling machine, a coin inlet into which coins are input is provided on the front side upper portion of the machine body, and a coin dispensing outlet for dispensing coins is provided on the front face of the machine body.
A feeding unit which feeds input coins one by one is provided on the bottom portion of the coin inlet, and a deposit transport unit which transports coins in succession to the feeding unit is provided. The deposit transport unit is provided with a recognition unit which recognizes coins to be fed, and a plurality of sorting units which sort fed coins by denomination according to the results of recognition by the recognition units along the sorting path region of the deposit transport unit toward the rear side of the machine body. The sorting units are enabled to sort coins by gates which are driven by a solenoid.
Below the sorting path region of the deposit transport unit, a plurality of coin storing units which store coins sorted by denomination by the plurality of sorting units are juxtaposed along the front-rear direction of the machine body. These coin storing units can eject stored coins one by one.
On the lateral portion of the plurality of coin storing units, a dispensing transport unit which transports and dispenses coins ejected from the coin storing units to the coin dispensing outlet is provided (for example, refer to patent document 1).
The plurality of coin storing units have the same width and the same capacity for storing coins.
The plurality of coin storing units are formed by dividing the interior of an integral-type stacker into a plurality of sections. Therefore, when any one of the coin storing units has a problem, the whole integral-type stacker is detached. To detach this integral-type stacker, the components of the inlet and the feeding unit on the front side of the stacker are detached and the deposit transport unit at the upper side of the stacker is detached and the stacker is exposed upward to pull out the whole integral-type stacker upward.
The positional relationships of denominations to be stored in the plurality of coin storing units can be changed. In this case, denominations to be sorted by the sorting units are changed and set, and coins stored in the coin storing units before being changed are all taken out so as to prevent denominations before and after being changed from mixing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-279907 (page 6, FIG. 1)